


Last Words

by witchee_writer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Angst, Far Future, Gen, Grief/Mourning, I'm Sorry, Loss, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Endgame, Survivor Guilt, but also i'm not, wow some real cheery tags there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27737317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchee_writer/pseuds/witchee_writer
Summary: Thor would regret his final words to his little brother until the end of his days. Loki was dead, he was gone, and even Thor was beginning to believe that, this time, it would remain that way.
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Last Words

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hello there, were you seeking some Thor and Loki angst? Well, you're in luck, you have come to the right place. Please continue, you will not be disappointed!
> 
> Translation in Russian available here: https://ficbook.net/readfic/10120862 by Rozamund_Giotto

_"You really are the worst, brother."_

The words rattled around in his head. Even now, with the battle long over, Thor still thought about it. There was rarely a time when he did not think about it, when he did not see the light leave his little brother's eyes with the kind of finality that could not be denied. 

Loki was dead. 

Loki had been murdered and Thor could do nothing but watch. 

They had saved the universe, those that had disappeared during the Snap had been returned but Loki was not among them. He had died before all that, the breath squeezed from him until there was none left. 

Thor knew he would not return, but there had still been a glimmer of hope. 

It was Loki, Thor had thought him dead twice and he had come back to him. What was a third time? That was what he had thought, some days it was what he still thought. Perhaps Loki had managed to escape, perhaps it had all been part of an elaborate plan and they would meet again. He said that they would, he said the sun would shine on them again. 

The sun had risen every day for decades now, and still there had been no sign of his brother. New Asgard shined under the Midgardian sun, almost as glorious as it had once been. Under a shield like that of Wakanda they were protected from enemies and curious humans alike. They had even rebuilt a version of the bifrost to travel amongst the stars. Their home in Norway was a good one, but it was always intended to be temporary. His people had long lives, there would be a day that they had a planet of their own again. 

Thor still searched for the perfect one. 

It was out there, he just had to find it. 

Not even out in the vast universe had there been a whisper of his mischievous brother. Thor had friends, his people, but none of his family remained. Loki should have been by his side, he had a greater talent for politics then Thor. They could have ruled together, Loki could have been at peace. 

His brother had done many evil deeds, but Thor had known him for centuries, had grown alongside him, he knew that Loki was not evil. Trouble? Yes. A liar? Of course. But evil? No. Never. His actions in New York had not been entirely his own, Thor knew that now. It had taken him a while to believe it, but he knew it with absolute certainty now. He had been hurt by their father, he had suffered under Thanos, Loki had deserved his freedom. Thor would lose his other eye if it meant he could give such a thing to his brother. 

But Loki was dead. 

And Thor could give him nothing. 

It had been so many years, yet Thor still grieved him, was still haunted by him. He suspected that Loki would have been amused by such a thing. It was a rare thing indeed for his brother to show true emotion. Thor wore his heart on his sleeve but his brother less so. Loki hid his feelings behind a mask of indifference, he always had. He would allow himself amusement, annoyance, but that was all. There had been flashes of more: when Loki had fallen from the bifrost, when their mother had died, when Thanos had captured their ship. 

His brother could smother his feelings all he liked, but they were there. 

His betrayal, his grief, his fear. 

Thor had never thought his brother could fear anything, but he had feared Thanos. It had driven him to New York, to the Tesseract, to all the things he had done. Thor wondered if it was ever a relief to Loki, knowing that he was safe on Asgard, even imprisoned. 

Or perhaps he feared Thanos would come looking for him (and the Tesseract) there. 

Thor would never know, they had never gotten the chance to speak of such things. They had never gotten the chance to do a great deal of things. Regardless, Loki had died for him. He could have tried to escape, he could have let Thor die but Thanos knew his weaknesses, and no matter what he said, Loki would not stand by as Thanos killed him. 

Would things have been different if he hadn't taken the Tesseract? Would they have escaped? Perhaps. Thor never got the chance to ask why he had taken the accursed thing. Did he think it would help protect him? Did he think he could hide it from Thanos? It had been a mistake, a mistake that had cost him his life. 

_"You really are the worst, brother."_

Thor hadn't meant it, did his brother know that too? Or had Loki expected such things of him? 

No matter what he did, Thor had loved him. He was his little brother, they had been raised together. It had never mattered where he had been born, he was an Asgardian, the second son of Odin and Frigga. The rest didn't matter, it had never mattered. 

Did Loki know that in the end? Had he come to his senses or did he still have a way to go before he believed it himself? There was so much more Thor wished he could have said before his brother's lifeless body had hit the ground. Loki had died defiant, he had told Thanos that he would never be a god and he was right. 

Thor had been proud- he was still proud. 

It had been an honor to defend Midgard until the very end, to fight for it's people and the people of the universe but Thor had only one thing on his mind when he fought Thanos in that final battle: revenge. 

Revenge for his brother and what had been stolen from him, revenge for torturing him, for snuffing out his life. Thor was meant to be the one to protect him and he had failed. The least he could do for Loki, was ensure his tormentor was dead. 

If only Loki had been there to see it. 

Loki had deserved to see it. 

_"You really are the worst, brother."_

If he had one regret, those words would be it. Thor should have done something, should have warned him when he had been sent back in time. According to the Captain though, there was already one universe in which Loki's fate had been changed. 

He wondered if that Loki would have the opportunity to live, to escape Thanos. Thor didn't care what else he did, as long as he lived. 

Perhaps then Thor would have a chance to take back his last words, to make it right. 

He could only hope. 

**Author's Note:**

> Loki is dead in this universe but perhaps in another there is hope? Maybe he can do a Gamora and come and chill in the main universe? Whatever he does, we'll just have to wait and see. Thanks for reading! You guys are what keeps me writing (and posting).


End file.
